Corey Underwood
|hometown= Jackson, Mississippi |occupation=Navy Mechanic |season=Saints vs. Sinners |tribes= |place=TBA |challenges=TBA |votesagainst=TBA |days=TBA}}Corey Underwood is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the (or Male Saints) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million-dollar prize. Profile *'Name (Age):' Corey Underwood (27) *'Hometown:' Jackson, Mississippi *'Current residence:' Jackson, Mississippi *'Occupation:' Navy Mechanic *'Tribe designation:' *'Hobbies:' I love hanging out with my navy buddies, I go out a lot and check out the nightlife in the cities where I'm staying. I also love researching about helicopters and boats, they're my main fields of expertise in the navy. Damn, I wish I had a life outside of my work but that's clearly not the case. *'Pet Peeves:' When people have a rod up their ass! Lighten up, ya know? *'Three words to describe you:' Charismatic, Hard-working, Diligent *'What's your personal claim to fame?' Hmm, I guess just working as hard as I can! I take so much pride in my work. But other than that...maybe just knowing what I wanted to do from a young age? It's rare that you find people who know what they want to do from the get-go, so I guess my early decisiveness would be my claim to fame. *'Who or what is your inspiration in life?' My father, he used to be in the navy too and I really want to make him proud. We're a navy family I guess, like father like son, haha. It was so hard at times, especially for my mother when he was deported to far countries across the globe and she was left caring for me and my brothers, but we're a strong family, we could conquer almost anything together. *'If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why?' A dismantled boat, a navy manual and tools! Not even to leave the island, just because it's so interesting to build a boat from scratch. *'Survivor contestant you're most like:' Ben Drieburgen, whilst I'm a hero at heart I'm also down for doing what I have to do to come out on top. We're smart people, and we're also very strong and tough mentally and physically, we're a jack-of-all-trades if I can make sure my social game is on point as well... *'What's your reason for being on Survivor:' I wanted a new challenge, while I love my job you need to change it up sometimes! I don't wanna get fed up with my career at only twenty-seven years old. Maybe I can learn a few new things from this experience too, I'm still a young guy at the end of the day. *'Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor?' I'm a born survivalist! My background in the military has given me so much outdoor experience, I'm sure I'll be able to help my team in a hurry! I've done so much training which is relevant to the game of Survivor, like survival training and knowledge about edible plants and roots, which will definitely come in handy early on. *'Why are you a SAINT?' My job is renown for helping people and is celebrated and respected for it. I just hope that I don't damage that reputation in this game, haha. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners